The Shifters
by SadieStone
Summary: Percy goes missing when he is on his way to Camp Jupiter. Twenty years later, everyone is still looking, but the hunters of Artemis encounter a mysterious pack of Werewolves, or in more accurate words, Shifters. Not an hour later, Annabeth disappears. What could have happened to our two hero's? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Shifters Come

Shifters

**Bold: Animal Form/Pack Thoughts (Shifters only)**

Normal: Human Form/Normal speaking (For those who are or are not Shifters)

_Italics: Projecting thoughts (Shifters only) (P.S Will only be Projecting thoughts if it has Coutation marks in it. And that time only. Anything other is the normal use for Italics)_

_**Bold Italics: FlashBacks (Everyone, normally.)**_

_**Bold Italics Underline: A/N Messages**_

_Italic's Underline: Time Skips/Same times, different places_

_**Note: I do not own PJO/HOO, Rick Riordan does!**_

_**Percy's POV**_

You think you've had a bad day? I think I've got you beat by a long shot. I was walking to Camp Juipter, when I heard a low growl behind me. I spun around to find myself looking into deep brown eyes. It growled at me, its hackles raised, its ears down. Now I'm not a perfect animal expert, but Wolves are my favorite land animal, and so I knew all about them. Sad to say, that was the hunting look.

It was huge. Five times bigger then the normal wolf, about as big as Mrs. O'Leary and it was a soft Hazle color, but I knew it could kill me. My hand went for RipTide, but it was faster. It jumped and pinned me to the ground. It growled at me.

Before I could call for help, it bit into my shoulder, and jumped off of me. It laid down near me, and just... Waited.. For something...

Before I could get through one heartbeat of my mile a second heartrate, pain envoloped me. It started at my shoulder, but quickly spread. I wanted to scream and cry out, but Lupas training kicked in, and I clenched my jaw and I stayed quiet. I don't know how long the pain lasted, but it felt like ages. At first, it felt like I died. Then it felt like I was getting stronger. My hearing increased, and I could hear the strong Heartbeat of the wolf near me. I kept my eyes closed. It felt as though I was frozen, the thrown on the sun, then frozen again, then microwaved in a nuclear factory.

I started to count the Wolfs heartbeat. After I got to 22,000,000 I noticed that I was actully counting that high up. Suddenly, the pain increased, making me feel as though I was looking at a godly form without being a god myself. Over and over again.

I wanted to scream bloodly murder, but I kept quiet. I never remember being moved, but I relized that I felt cold stone under me and not the soft forest floor. I heard water dripping (Son of Posiden, not hard to know it's water. It doesn't take a genius.) I felt stronger, the pain faded. I felt ferverishly hot, and my eyes flickered open.

What I noticed first, was everything was excremly _clear._ _**(A/N Ik, it sounds like Twilight. Bear with me, it's the only way I could explain it!) **_I sucked in a breath, and noticed the I could taste _everything_. I could taste the dust in the air, the dampness of the cave I was in, everything! I could see every crack in the stone, every bump on every bump on every bump, I could see a droplet of water, so minuscule it was crazy!

I could also hear so much better. I could hear every sound in this cave. I could hear a camelion scurrieing past me, I could hear the slow heartbeat of the Wolf.

The Wolf...

My head snapped to see the Hazel wolf lieing there. A look of grief in its eyes. "What?" Percy asked. Then to his utter surprise, it actully turned into a _man!_ "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Son of Posiden, but it was destend to happen."

Before I could ask what, I suddenly felt hotter, I felt as though I was flying, then suddenly, I hit the ground again.

_On all Fours._

**I'll admit. I freaked. "What's happening to me!?" I thought. To my surprise, the man had turned back into a wolf "You are now a Werewolf, Perceus Jackson. Again I apologize, but the Fates told me long ago that this would have to happen." "The Fates? Why would they want me as a Werewolf!?" **

**"Because you are the strongest Demi-God ever, just imagen what you can now do as a Werewolf! Truthfully, we're not Werewolfs. We're called Shifters for a reason. There are many different Animals that can do this. You know of all of those animals that the Hunters of Artemis can never catch?" I nodded "Thats them." I thought that over, then I noticed something**

**We were hearing eachothers thoughts!**

**The other Wolf laughed in my head "That I am. We can project our thoughts to eachother, and you are doing it without noticing. But..." He trailed off, and I pushed for information "Sence you are now a Shifter, you need to know how to hunt. Know how to survive. And truthfully, I would be honored if you be in a pack with me. Even though you are right now, you can leave at anytime. It can just be us, doesn't have to be anyone else." I thought that over, then agreed. "Great!" He thought "Just so you know, Our nature of Wolves will make one of us be an Alpha, but the Fates already told me that you are stronger than I, so I will be honored to be under your command."**

**Great. Once a leader, always a leader. "Oh," He added "My name is Mark. Short for Markus, but don't call me that. I hate that name." "Okay... Markus." I grinned at him and he laughed. "Fair enough, Perceus." "Just Percy." "Whatever, Perceus." I nudged him playfully with my side. "Come on, Alpha. You need to Hunt." And true to his words, I replized that my appetite quadruipled.**

**"Mark... What about my friends? I was heading to Camp Jupiter!" I realized. Mark winced "Uh... You've been 'Missing' For the last week, Alpha. That's how long the trandsformation takes." I lowered my head "Have they come looking?" "Yes. That's why I moved you. They cannot know of your trandsformation yet. There is a war coming. The Titans are riseing again, and Kronos is one of them. It will take many more years, but that is why you were turned now, so you can learn your powers and controll them along with your strenght"**

**I nodded, and then we took off into the forest in serch for food.**

**That was my first day as a Shifter.**

_Twenty Years Later_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Its been over Twenty years sence Percy dissapeared. Twenty years sence I've had my engagement ring on my hand. Let me recap for a moment, just so you know what I'm talking about.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**I lied on the Beach, my head on Percy's lap, his hand absentmindedly playing with my hair, his eyes had a dreamy look to them, and I knew mine did too.**_

_**I lifted my left hand, and admired how the ring on it sparkled in the light. That's right. Percy Jackson, love of my life, proposed to me today. It was a beautiful ring. Crafted by Hephestus himself. Percy had gone on a four month long quest. **_

_**I was heartbroken at first. He hadn't told me where he was going, and that hurt. But what hurt worse was when he choose Nico and Clairess to help him. Not me. For the first few days, I didn't move from my bed, just trying to figure out why.**_

_**Then after those long four months, he came back**_

_**[Flashback within a Flashback]**_

_**I was at archery, and I saw Nico and Clairess walking by. They were both talking excitedly and with Nico using his hands, which didn't surprise me much, seeing as he was Italian and he tended to do it alot. But what did surprise me was when Clairess laughed with pure joy threw out her arms and spun in a quick twirl, on one foot. She ignored the stares, and I noticed her vision zoom in on me.**_

_**Her smiled widened (If that was even possible) and she quickly grabbed Nicos hand and pulled him over to me, but he didn't resist. He was practically bouncing with excitement.**_

_**"Annabeth!" Clairess called. I flinched at how she actully used my name for one, and the second reason, she was so **__**happy**__**! What had happened on that quest? "Yeah?" I asked.**_

_**"You need to head to the beach! Quick!" Nico said "Percy is there, he wanted take a swim." Clairess added, then like they had rehersed it or somehting, they said in Unison "And he's been dieing to see you! Go to him, and go to him **__**NOW**__**!" And to punctiate their words, they pushed me roughly in the direction of the Beach, grinning like mad, and took off, both laughing and talking excitly about something.**_

_**I shrugged and walked to the beach. My curiosity was getting the better of me. I found Percy sitting on a rock, something in his hands. The moment he saw me, a brilliant smile spread across his face, and he got down quickly "Annabeth!" He said. "Percy" I laughed at his excitement. "Whats up?" "Can you do me something?" "Sure...?" "Close your eyes." **_

_**And so I closed my eyes. I heard him moving, then I felt his hands wrap around my waist from behind me. I smiled at his affection. "Open your eyes." He whispered. And I opened them to see a small black box infront of my eyes. It wasn't open, but my heart beat faster.**_

_**"Open it." He said. I gengerly took it from his hands, and opened it slowly. My hand flew to my mouth and tears pricked my eyes. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. **_

_**It was a ring. It was molten gold green and grey for the band, and the Diamond was beautiful. About 17 Karats, and it glittered in the light. The Diamond had been cut to look like an Owl spreading it's wings with a trident behind it. **_

_**I took it from the box and on the inside was the words "WiseGirl and SeaweedBrain" I closed my eyes as the tears fell. I dropped the box, whirled around, and kissed Percy deeply. When I pulled away, there was a look of myschief in his eyes "I take it that it's a yes?" I rolled my eyes and slipped on the ring. I fit perfectly.**_

_**[End Flashback within a Flashback]**_

_**People had been watching us, esspecially the Aphrodite Cabin, who squealed with excitement the moment I slipped on the ring. Clairess was in Chris' arms, just happy to be there, and Nico was grinned and mouthed "You're screwed dude" To Percy.**_

_**"Thinking about the future?" I heard Percy ask, bringing me back from my thoughts.**_

_**"More like the past about three minutes ago" I replied. He smiled and kissed my forhead. "Come on WiseGirl" He laughed "It's almost curfew."**_

_**I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Hold on" He said. "Let me see the ring." I frowned, but handed it to him. "Okay" He said "Now don't freak out." And he threw it as far as he could into the lake. My mouth dropped open in shock. I stood frozen for a moment, and was about to yell and scream at him, when He held up a finger, took my left hand, and lifted it to show me something.**_

_**I looked at the hand in shock.**__**The ring was right there on my finger! I looked up at him curiously. "Hephestus tinkered with it so you can never lose it, and never forget it. Also, it's waterproof and will never turn your finger green. BTW" He added the BTW part just to make me laugh.**_

_**[Flashback end]**_

He left for Camp Jupiter to talk to Reyna the next day. The gods had decided to join the camps, and it was Percy and Reyna's jobs to work out the major details like how they were gonna move across the country. My Cabin was to work out the finer details like how Camp Demi (That's what we decided to call it) would look.

But the thing is, not half a day later, Reyna and Frank (Frank being the new Prediter of the 12th Legion) IM'd saying Percy never came, and they serched everywhere, only finding a pool of blood in the Forest that they tested and found out it was Percy's.

The gods made the Cabin Leaders Immortal no more then two days later, so we could look for Percy without stopping. Nico and Hades swear on the River Styx that he's not in the Underworld, so that means he's still alive.

But where is he?

I havn't looked at another man. Ever. I'm still devoted it Percy. I just hope we find him soon. I havn't aged a day from the day he went missing. Still Eighteen years old in looks. The Huntress' are also looking for Percy. They report nothing.

Where are you, SeaWeed Brain?

_Same time_

_**Percy's POV**_

**I ran through the forest, my second in command, Mark, right behind me, and the others in our pack behind him. Our pack went like this:**

**Me: Alpha (Description: Black Fur, Sea Green eyes, biggest of our Pack; Used to be Demi-god, Son of Posiden)**

**Mark: Beta (Description: Hazel fur, brown eyes, Second bigged of out pack Born as Shifter)**

**Demitri: Delta (Desciption: Carmel Fur, Emerald Green eyes; Used to be Demi-god, Son of Apollo)**

**Jake:Dominate (Desciption: Shady Blode Fur, Ice Blue eyes; Born as Shifter)**

**Alex: Dominate (Desciption: Brown Fur, Grey eyes; Used to be Demi-god, Son of Athena)**

**June: Dominate (Desciption: Golden Fur, Grey eyes; Used to be Demi-god, Daughter of Athena)**

**Mason: Submissive (Description: Redish Fur, Multicolored eyes; born as Shifter)**

**Jessica: Submissive (Decription: Black Fur, Purple eyes; Used to be Demi-god, Daughter of Aphrodite)**

**Macie: Submissive (Description: Brownish Redish Fur, Emerald Green eyes, Born as Shifter.)**

**We have another, she is Mark's sister, Stacie, but she was sent on a Quest by the Fates. She wouldn't tell me what it was, and I didn't push seeing as the Fates issused it to her. Stacie: Dominate (Description: Hazel Fur, Brown eyes, as big as her brother, but less Dominate then Demitri. Born as a Shifter, Twin sister to Mark)**

**I've found that your eye and fur color depends on what your hair and eye color is as Human.**

**"Alpha!" Mark said, skidding to a stop. I picked up the scent instantly. Great. Just what we needed. The Huntress'. They'd been hunting us for the last two days. And they were really mad at us for taking their kills. Hey! In our defence, we got to them first!**

**My thoughts made the pack laugh, they were quite used to my sarcastic thoughts, and knew I was a easy guy if you were my friend, but I could quickly turn hard if the need came. "Stop, let them surround us. Do not do anything."**

**We all stopped, and made ourselves into a perfect Circle. Macie was the youngest, only about Fifteen years old, still growing up. See, all Shifters are Immortal, wether you were turned, or were born. You still became Immortal. You continued to age untill you hit Twenty, then you stopped. Everyone else was a few years into their true Immortality. We could only be killed by Silver, and sadly, thats exactly what the Hunters use.**

**Artemis was with them.**

**"Macie, stay in the middle" I told her. She nodded and bent down, still kinda small sence she was still growing. Artemis came forward, her bow drawn **"They are far to corrinated" **She growled **"What are you?" **She asked us.**

_"We are not what you think we are, Lady Artemis" _**I sent my thoughts to her. The entire Pack could hear it, but they kept quiet, knowing how to empty their minds but still be alert.**

**Artemis flinched upon hearing my voice. I knew she didn't recognise it, it was much deeper now, kinda a mix between gravly and smooth. More smooth when in Human form, More Gravely when in Wolf.**

"Then what are you?" **She repeated **_"We are nothing that you don't know of. But we are not Werewolves. We are no harm to you or your Huntress', concider us accuantices. We are on our way for new resting grounds. We were hunting the same thing as your Huntress', and yes, I admit that they have every right to be mad at us, but they can easily find more prey in the forest. We had been tracking those deer for the last three days waiting for them to rest, seeing as there were many buck in it, we couldn't risk attacking with them being on the Alert while moving." _**I told her.**

**Artemis seemed to think this over, then she noticed Macie **"Why is she hiding? Is the Wolf injured?" **She had a note of concern in her voice. She knew we were no threat. **_"She is fine."_** I told her **_"She is our youngest member, she is not old enough to fight yet, seeing as she has no controll over her strenght and her strenght is not completly there." _**I told her. **

**Artemis gave a sigh of Relief. She told her Huntress' to put down their Wepons **"They are no Threat to us." **She said **"They were just Hunting the same as us. They had been Hunting those Deer for the past Three days before they attacked. We had only see them just then. It was their Prey, not ours."** Some on the Hunters groaned indefeat, but put down their bows. **

_"We must leave" _**I told her. **_"We need to get moving before Dark. We may be Wolves, but we are not the biggest things out there. We still deal with Monsters ourselves." _**Artemis nodded in understanding. Then she turned back to us and asked the one thing that made me Flinch.**

_**Artemis' POV**_

The Leader of the Wolves told me they needed to get going, but before they left, I was able to ask "Wait!" The leader stopped and looked at me. "Do you happen to know where a young man named Percy Jackson is?" I saw the leader Flinch _"Percy Jackson?" _He asked. I nodded _"I am sorry, young goddess, But the last time I saw him, was over three months ago, and he didn't even cast us a second glace. He was heading in the direction we are now, at the time, we had been hunting a few Mountain Lions. I am quite sorry. If I ever see him again, I will tell him that you are looking for him." _I felt defeated, but atleast I knew he was alive.

The Alpha turned to leave again, but I just needed to know one last thing "How will I ever contact you if I need you again?" I asked. The Alpha tilted his head to the side, much like the canine he is.

_"If you ever need me" _He said _"Simply say 'I, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, call on the Wolven Pack of Ice, Water, Air, Fire, Time, and Teleportation' and we will come." _I nodded my head, and he finally left.

"My Lady?" Thalia asked. "It is nothing, Thalia." I replied. "He just reminds me of Percy. He was quite truthworthy. But I can tell that he doesn't give it out easily. It was quite a high honor just talking to him, I can tell." "Do you know what they were? I think they were Werewolves." I shook my head "No, I do not think that they are Werewolves. Not like you're thinking anyways... Thalia, Huntress', It's time I told you something. Do you all remember those Animals that we could never catch? It was like they were actully thinking things through?" 

They all nodded "Well, There is another form of Werewolves, much older then Werewolves though. They are called Shifters. They can either be born as Shifters from one or both of their Parents being shifters, or you can be turned by a bite in the right place. Their are many different Animals who are actully Shifters, that is why I taught you to watch and wait for the chance to strike. Their sences are much more enchanced then the normal Animal that they take the shape of. Say for a Wolf Shifter, In Human Form, they can be Five Times stronger, and Eight Times faster the strongest and fastest Humans in the world. They could run from North Carolina to Calaforina in a day in Human form.

"In their Wolf form, they can be Five times Stronger then average wolf and Seven times Faster. They could run from North Carolina to Califorina in less then Half a day at their slowest run. At their fastest, maybe three hours. I understand why Their youngest wolf wasn't fighting/defending, she was quite young, strenght not there, no controll over her powers." Thalia nodded as did the other Huntress'.

"I must go" I told them "I must go report my findings." My Huntress' looked at me confused "It is not normal for a Alpha to talk to a stranger without a threat followed. Especially if they have a pup with them. And He spoke as if he knew me. We need to talk to Lupa. She can feel most Shifters and who they are."

They all nodded, and I flashed myself to Olymus. I told them of my findings, Lupa came, and delivered the most surprising knews "I have taken an Oath not to say, Lord Zeus." She said. Zeus turned red "Why have you gone and done that!?" Apollo asked/yelled "You could have told us who he was!" "That is exactly why!" Lupa yelled back, for once actully showing her emotion. She sighed "I was told to swear on the River Styx to never say, By the Three Fates themselves. I had to. You all understand that." We all nodded gravely.

"Where are you, Percy?" Posiden whispered. "We need you." And that we did. Kronos was riseing once more with the Titans, but now he had more monsters on his side, some quite old ones at that. The War was quickly approaching, and we knew we would lose without Perceus. Especally if we were so torn up over not knowing where he was. It would take a few more years, but it was quickly approaching and we deathly needed to know where Percy was.

Even if we found he was dead and in the Underworld would be better then not knowing.

Zeus gave his brother a sympatetic look, and called the meeting to a close. We were all about to move, but then suddenly, Athena cried out and clutched her head. "Annabeth" She groaned. We all quickly flashed to Camp.

"Malcom!" Athena called. Camp Demi was finally finished with construction, and it looked great, perfect combination of Greek and Roman. "Mom!" Malcom called back, "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her panting heavily "Where's Annabeth" I quickly said, seeing as Athena was in quite a bit of pain. Kinda like Posiden when Perceus went... Missing...

Oh no...!

"She- She went into the Forest with Stacie, Daughter of Aphrodite." He stuttered.

Aphrodite frowned "Stacie Filbs?" She asked. Malcom nodded. Aphrodite's frown increase "Stacie was killed over fifteen year ago, Malcom. Did she have Brown eyes? Hazel hair? Also, she wasn't my Daughter. I'd found her and took care of her. I only treated her like a Daughter." Malcom nodded to both definitions, but his eyes widened at the words "But she CharmSpeaked us!" Aphrodite wave it off "I gave her a bit of power. Thats about it. She was not my true daughter. I only treated her like one untill she was killed. I mourned, but I had to move on." "What..." My heart stopped. "Aphrodite" I breathed "What killed Stacie?"

Aphrodite looked surprised "What? Oh, she was killed by a Werewolf. Ripped into her shoulder, bled her to death." She shivered. "I couldn't do anything, no matter how hard I tryed."

My heart beat faster.

"Oh no..." I breathed. Everyone frowned at me "What?" "Was the Werewolf as big as a Hellhound?" Aphrodite nodded "Did you see it's human form?" She nodded again "Was it his/her hair the same color as its wolf form?" I asked. Aphrodite hesitated, thinking, then nodded again.

"Aphrodite, most important question" I said "Was it a Full Moon?" "Full Moon? No. I remember cause love always is the most romantic under Full Moons, and I always feel more Powerfull during them." Then her eyes widened "It wasn't a Werewolf... Was it?" It wasn't a question.

I shook my head "It was a Shifter. If Annabeth was lead into the forest by a Shifter..." All of us gods gasped "She could try and change Annabeth!"

_**Annabeth's POV**__ Five Minutes Before Athena felt the Pain_

"Annabeth!" Stacie Filbs yelled to me. "Yeah?" Stacie was a new daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't claimed infront of us, she said that her mom had told her to come here, and already claimed her, but she proved it to us by CharmSpeaking everyone into Clogg Dancing save Drew and Piper sence they were Immune.

"I saw this Huge Drakon in the forest! It was chasing a Camper deep into the forest!" I instantly perked up. There was a rumor of a Drakon in the forest, but if it was chasing a Camper...

"You'll need to show it to me" I said. Stacie nodded. You see, Stacie was like Piper, she liked to Hike in the wild, she liked to hide her Beauty. She had Hazel hair, and brown eyes. "No problem. I remember, It freaked me out!" And we took off. It turns out, the had seen it first while exploring it the forest, close to camp, then she saw the Drakon, followed it a bit, then noticed it was chasing a Camper, and ran to find me.

We went so deep into the forest, I thought we had gotten lost, untill we came up to a clearing I'd never seen before. Stacie turned to me. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. But the Fates said he needs you." I frowned "Who? And the Fates? What did they say to you?" Stacie shook her head "Now is not the Time, Annabeth Chase. I am truly sorry for the Pain you are about to expearence." And just like that, her eyes suddenly started to glow!

The chocolatey brown turned to a shiney bright glowing brown, She snarled as she closed her eyes tight, and I noticed she had huge Canines!

Before I could even blink, she suddenly turned into a Hazel brown wolf! Her eyes didn't glow anymore, but that was it. The girl that CharmSpoke us was a Werewolf! _"Please refein from Screaming, Annabeth. This will be hard enough as it is." _I heard her voice in my mind. Before I could scream for help, Stacie lunged for me!

I landed on my back. She was huge! Almost as big as Mrs. O'Leary! She bit down hard on my Shoulder and I cryed out _"Please don't scream, Annabeth. I don't want to cause you pain, but I cannot defy the Fates." _I heard her voice in my head again.

Relizing she was right, I quickly closed my mouth, and just whimpered in pain. I felt her pick me up, and start running. But I ignored it. I closed my eyes tight, Pain started in my shoulder, it was horrible. Like drinking the River of Fire in Tartarus again. But more like Bathing in it, Naked.

It was unbearable, but I refused to scream. I didn't want to make Stacie cry. Even though she just bit me, I knew she didn't want to. No one can defy the Fates. Not even the gods.

I don't know how long past, but all I knew was that Stacie left every day, for exactly 33 minutes and 26 Seconds. I had nothing else to do, so I counted her HeartBeats. once I got to 10,000,000 the pain increase to feel as though I was being tourtured by Alcteo's whip, dipped in the River Styx without an Anchor, and getting a bear hug by Hyperion all at the same time, times four.

Then, as quick as it Flared, it was gone. My eyes flickered open to find myself near a river, somewhere deep in a forest. Then I noticed that I saw every little ripple on the wave, every dropplet that sepperated from the ripples, and every every line of color on the water.

I heard Animals scurring around us, the ruffle of Fur when Stacie just barely twitched her ear to the left, Stacie's Heartbeat, Everything! I felt so much stronger, so much more powerfull.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. "I turned you" Stacie said, turning back into a Human. I frowned "I thought that Werewolves were Naked when they turned back and forth." I said. Stacie laughed outright "You think I'ma Werewolf? Annabeth, A) It's not a full moon, and B) I'm not a WereWolf. Ima Shifter." And she proceded to tell me everything about Shifters.

I frowned as I relized that I wasn't a wolf. But the moment I thought it, I suddenly felt as though I was flying, then I hit the ground, on all Fours.

**"Bloody Hell!" I thought. Beside me, Stacie laughed. "Bloody Hell is right" She replied. I noticed she was in her Wolf Form "I can hear you!" I gasped. Stacie laughed again "That you can, Alpha" I frowned as a wolf, which must have looked funny, cause Stacie cracked up, but quickly sobered at my glare. **

**"Alpha?" I asked. Stacie nodded "You're more Dominate then me, so you are my Alpha untill we get back to my pack. I recomend that you join, seeing as that is why the Fates sent me to get you, to get you join my Pack. But your Alpha power rivals that of My True Alpha, so you might just end up replacing my brother as Beta." **

**I quickly told her that it wont happen, and that I would just be another Dominate. She laughed and shrugged, then I pointed out she never told me how I could hear her. "The moment you were complete with your Trandsformation, it cuase us to become a Pack. We must hurry back to my true Pack. The Fates are pushing me to go as we speak. But first, we must teach you to Hunt. It won't be hard" She assured me "You now have the instincts of a Wolf, you just need to be taught the finer details."**

**We went on our way.**

_**Percy's POV **__Two Days Later_

I smiled as Macie's large head rubbed up agenst me. Everyone but me was in Wolf Form. I looked in Macie's eyes and noticed that it had a look of excitement and nervousness to it. "What's up, Mace?" I asked her. _"Stacie's back" _She said, projecting her thoughts to me. We could only hear eachothers thoughts in wolf form _"She brought back a new girl"_ and I suddenly caught the scent of another wolf.

Scents held alot of power behind them. Because of heartrate, sweating, and many other things, you could tell the persons emotions. This new Wolf was obviously nervous, but also held a note of Pride, judging by how she forced herself to breath normally and I could hear her heartbeat just barely beyond normal for our kind.

"Coming" I said "Is she in the pack?" _"Yes, Stacie invited her. We just need your concent. She seems really nice. She has alot of Dominace though. Who knows, she might end up as your mate!" _Macie teased.

Everyone was like that. We constantly met new wolves, most single women. All of my Pack always urge me to find a mate, sence I knew my powers would be stronger, and we really needed an Alpha Female, but I really just wanted to see Annabeth again. After Twently years, she's still all I think about.

I got up and quickly Shifted into my Wolf Form.

**I went with Macie to see the new girl. Once we got there, her sent hit me harder then before. It was a sweet smell. Like Cotton Candy and the Woods. I felt like I knew that scent.**

**My first thought when I saw the new girl however, was completely different. It was one simple word. "Woah."**

**Said wolf laughed. "Woah? Is that a good, or bad thing, Stace?" Stacie laughed herself "Considering Alpha had never her looked at another Female twice, I'm pretty sure it's good Anna." "Your name is Anna?" I asked. I knew her scent from **_**somewhere**_**, I just couldn't think of where! "Kinda. It's a nickname." She replied. **

**Her eyes were like Grey storms, they were soft and kind, easily able to turn mean and hard, and they were filled with Intellegence. I felt like I knew that...**

**Her Fur was a Golden Blonde, and some of the hairs were kinda curled. Almost like a Princess... Where do I know that from!? "Princess?" Mark howled with laughter, literally possible seeing as hes a wolf. "Did you hear that, Anna? Alpha thinks your hair is like a Princess!" Anna laughed lightly. I caught one thing from her mind "Percy thought my hair was like a Princess too..." And just like that, my mind emptied. I froze.**

_**Mark's POV**_

**I saw Alpha freeze, we had all heard her last thought, the one about... Wait a minute... Percy!? But thats- It couldn't be- It had to be- "Annabeth?" I asked. The wolf looked startled "How-" "WiseGirl?" Alpha asked, interupting Annabeth**

**Annabeth's eyes widened "How do you know that Nickname!?" She demanded. Then she froze. She seemed to be analizing Alpha "Black Fur" She muttered "Sea-Green eyes, Alpha of the- Wait, Sea-Green!?" She flinched, but gengerly took a step forward. "Percy?" She asked.**

**And just like that, Alpha was over to her, His head brushing hers. "Annabeth!" He laughed. Annabeth broke down. We all quickly turned into Humans and left, giving them their Privacy.**

Once we were out of ear-shot, I turned to my twin. "You brough back Annabeth Chase!? YOU TURNED ANNABETH INTO A WOLF!?" "The Fates told me to!" She argued. "They said Alpha needed her! At first, I didn't understand, but after a few days at camp, I figured it out!"

We all glared at her for an answer. Alpha never told us who she was, we just heard him mutter the name "Annabeth Chase" In his sleep.

"Annabeth is his fiance!" She said "Percy was turned into a Wolf the day after he proposed to her, she has been waiting for him for the last Twenty years! And Percy has been waiting for her!" We all looked at eachother, disbelieveing. How did Alpha hide that from us when we had access to his mind?

Macie suddenly gasped, and a brilliant smile spread across her face "What?!" We all asked.

"Don't you guys see!?" We stared at the pup Blankly. Macie huffed in agitation, then quickly recovered "The Fates are playing Match Maker! I caught a thought from his mind when he first caught Annabeth's sent. He thought 'Smells like Cotton Candy and the Woods.' he felt like he knew the scent!"

I shrugged "He's known Annabeth long enough to propose to her, of corse-" "Your forgetting, he hasn't seen Annabeth for the last Twenty years! Not sence he was turned! The only way that he would know the scent is..." She drew it out, waiting for our answer. Jessica said it first "She's his True Mate" She breathed.

You see, There are Mates, and there are True Mates. It was rare for a True Mate, but not Immpossible. Most Animals had Mates, but there are some who have True Mates. Those Mates are destined by the Fa- Oh. That explains it. Everyone seemed to have gotten it also "They were True Mates even when not as Wolves" Stacie said. We all looked at her. "For what I found out while at their Camp, Annabeth had been falling into Tartarus," We all gaped at that "And Alpha had grabbed her hand. So she wouldn't be alone down there, he let go of his ledge, and dropped into Tartarus with her. He also bathed in the Styx, and his World Anchor was her.

"The Fates have had it out for them sence day one, apparently." My super hearing just barely heard the sounds of kissing. I laughed at everyone's surprised faces. "He's kissing her!?" Everyone gasped at once.

I laughed at them "We just discussed them being True Mates, they have been separated for the last Twenty Years, and your surprised they are Macking on eachother!?" I asked between laughs. They all blushed and looked embarressed. "Just surpriseing" Stacie mummbled "After seeing Alpha turn down so many beautiful girls. But I do think Annabeth is more gorgeous, even when she was Human."

Also, when you turn into a Shifter, you are magicly beautified. Surprise, Surprise.

She pulled out a picture of Annabeth as a human.

Blonde hair, intellegent Grey eyes... "Daughter of Athena?" Alex and June asked. They turned to eachother and high-fived "She's our sister! Yeah!" They said.

"Jeez" I sighed. I looked over at June. She had Golden hair, and grey eyes like her brother and sister, but she was shorter then all of us by atleast a head. She was the second smallest, even though she had gone Immortal over five years ago. Alpha was the tallest, at about 6'7-6'8. When you turn, you get a major growth spurt. I was about 6'4. And so on and so forth.

"Wait" June said "Do you think that they'll have Marks?" We all stared at her with blank expressions "What!?" She exclaimed "Of corse they will if they are True Mates!" We all said.

You might be wondering about the marks, well, one way to know you've found your True Mate, is if you and said Mate both get strange Black markings anywhere on your body. I suspect that I will be seeing theirs soon enough. Normally, they were in plain sight on the Female, so all males know she is taken. Forever. The males was normally on his chest or back, or even his arms.

Alone thing about True Mates, after the first mating session with eachother, your souls are bound to one another. You will be able to hear in eachothers heads without needing to be in wolf form, you will feel eachothers emotions, and most of all, you die, the mate dies.

A few minutes later, we heard Alphas voice call out "You can come back! I think Annabeth is done attacking me." That was followed by a smacking sound and we heard Alpha yelp.

There was a good reason that Alpha was bigger then all of us. It was his Alpha pride. All Alphas were to keep their heads higher then those in the pack, unless he had a Mate, then he made sure to keep it lower then hers, espessially if she was Pregnate. That was always just a nightmare.

Mark smiled as he got there to find Alpha in human form with Annabeth standing in his arms, she tryed to look like she was pouting, and mad at him, but it was easy to see through. I saw the Diamond Ring on her hand and knew that Stacie was right. They were perfect for eachother.

"You two done with the fun?" Macie asked. Annabeths face burned red, but nodded non the less. Alpha decided to have a little fun with it "You sure WiseGirl?" He asked. "We could always send them away aga-" She cut him off with a quick kiss and turned to us, all embarressment gone "Ignore, SeaWeedBrain. He's an Idiot. I'm surprised he was able to lead all of you" Could easily see throught her words.

We all started to get to know her, half way through, she suddenly stiffened and said "Wolf Form! Now!" And we all quickly shifted.

_**Annabeth's POV **_

**I was shocked to say the least. I didn't know who this scent belonged to, but I wasn't taking a chance. Just like that, the Hunters of Artemis came out. Thalia in the lead. She moment she saw us, in wolf form, tensed up, she bowed quickly to us **"Alpha"** She said, nodding her head to Percy. He nodded his head back. **

_"Huntress'" _**Percy said back **"We have another problem on our hands, I'm afraid" **Thalia told us. Percy tensed and asked **_"Someone else is missing?" _**He pretended to guess. **"Yes. My best friend, Annabeth Chase. She was lead into a forest by one of your kind, and we think she has been changed. Would you please tell her to come home if you ever meet her? This is her picture." **She proceeded to take out a picture and show it to us. It was of Percy and I side by side, laughing in eachothers arms. **_"We shall keep our eyes out for them both" _**Percy told her. A few moments and words later, another woman and appeared, and I recgoznized her as Artemis.**

**She looked surprised to see me. **"Alpha" **She said to Percy **"Who is this new wolf here?" **Percy quickly thought up an excuse **_"We met her a few days ago. She was without a pack, so we took her in. And I'm sorry to say, she is not the Annabeth Chase you all know" _**They seemed to miss how Percy did the play on words. He was right. I wasn't the Annabeth they knew. **

"Might I ask her name?" **She said turning to me. Stacie saved me there. **_"We don't call her her name. We call her by her Title" _**She told her. Artemis looked surprised, but then asked **"And whats her Title?" **Percy moved closer to me, nuzzled my head slightly, and then said **_"Alpha Female." _

**Artemis smiled at me, and said **"Even though I am not one to enjoy relationships, I congratulate you both." **I gave her a soft wolfy smile, like a mother I guess, and said **_"Thank you, Lady Artemis. But we must get going. We must get moving before any monster catch all of our scents toghter. They seem to have a perticular like to us, for some strange reason." _**That was true. Stacie and I'd been attacked by almost fifty monsters in just two days.**

"Of corse. Please, keep your eyes out for them." _"Will do, My Lady" _**We all chorused, then ran off. "It felt horrible lying to Thalia" I said, after we were a good few miles from them. We slowed to a stop, and Percy nuzzled me slightly "Don't worry about it, Wise Girl" He told me "You'll see them again. And we didn't lie. We don't know where Annabeth Chase is. We know where Annabeth Chase-Jackson is!" **

**I looked at him surprised then shook my big, furry head. "I swear, you." I muttered. Then they all laughed and Stacie said "Finally! He was a joker before, but now he's exactly what everyone at Camp said he was like!" I tsked at her "Not quite. He wasn't a wolf back then."**


	2. Godly Parents Come Out To Play

**_OH MY FREAKING GOSH! It's been half a year? It seriously feels like 2 years since I last posted the first chapter. But now, I am back! WARNING: This chapter and the chapters onwards will NOT be as long as the first. The first one I originally had NO intention of posting because at the time that I had first started writing it, I had no confidence in my writing skills. But here I am! Please enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

It's been six months since I'd last been turned into a Shifter and found Percy again. I admit, getting used to the fact that both my boyfriend and I were wolves took some getting used to. We ran into the Hunters of Artemis multiple times, and we once helped them tracking down a monster. I felt horrible for lying to my best friend, but I knew it was needed.

In a few years, there will be something coming. Maybe it's Titans, maybe it's something more. Maybe it's just more Demigods who don't like the gods. Markus said that it was originally the Titans, with Kronos (don't ask me how. I may be the daughter of Athena, but I don't know _everything_. Just most things.) but now, none of us were sure.

The air changed the father south we got. We were in North Carolina, I think. It's hard to keep up with how fast we run. We quickly transformed into our human forms.

"Percy, look over there" Mark said. He and I both looked, and I gasped in shock.

_Poseidon!_

He hadn't noticed Percy yet. He was just standing there next to a lady that wasn't facing us. They were talking. Her long dark hair and proud stature made me be reminded of my mom.

Oh my gods I'm an idiot.

"Poseidon and Athena" I grumbled. Shoot! "Yep" Percy nodded. "Everyone, other way!" I said, we all turned and started to walk away, talking about practically nothing so no one would think we're suspision, when I heard  
>"Annabeth?" "Percy"<p>

"Damn it"

"Guys we gotta go, now now now!" Percy hissed. Knowing I was gonna regret it, I glanced back, and sure enough, they were staring at us. Athena's eyes were wide with hope and a little bit of curiousity.

Poseidon's was the same way. "Percy, go into Ingles. I'll run over to Walmart. Everyone else, either follow one of us, or just run off. When you're free of them, run into the woods and just wait." They got my hidden meaning. I couldn't be sure if they weren't listening in, so I quickly added "Percy, see if they got any of the medicine for Staice. I'll see if they have the right bandages in Walmart."

"Alright, see you soon. Staice, come with me." Staice followed Percy quickly, and the others set off whilst I quickly ran across the street (yes, I jaywalked, but If your godly parent is chasing you, you don't really care) and ran inside.

I walked fast to the bandage isle, pretended to look around for a few moments, until Athena turned into the Isle. Then I faced away from her, pretended to count things on my hand, then I slapped myself on the head (for good measure) and ran off across the store. I knew that she could just use her godly teleportation to follow me, but I was faster than I looked now.

I ran outside again a few moments later (getting suspisious looks from a few police officers, but hey, what can you do) before I noticed Percy and Staice both running across the Ingles parking lot. I seriously couldn't help but think about the amout of profit they were losing from having two stores next to each other, but right now, it helped. We all ran into the woods.

As soon as we were out of everyone's sight, we shifted into Wolf form. Luckily, everyone else had done the same.

**"_Alpha! Angry gods, angry gods_!" "_Ah, shit_" Percy cussed. He used his Alpha powers to flash us to the group, and he growled as Poseidon and Athena. I knew it hurt him too, but he had to act his part. "**We apologize**" Poseidon said, stepping back. "**And we're not angry. Just worried.**" "_You cornered us_" Mark exclaimed. _"Marcus, snout closed!" _He shut up at my words.**

** "_I apologize as well. Why are you worried_?" "**We just saw both of our children, they ran from us, and then ran into here. We were hoping you all could help us find them**." **

** I mentally bit my lip. Before Percy could speak I stepped up. "_One of our wolves, Staice, was injuried_" which wasn't a lie. We actually had gone into town for medicine and bandages. "_We ourselves were going to go find suppiles, when we ran into your children. We told them that you all were looking for them, but they didn't seem to want to be found. They didn't tell us much, but we promised that if we didn't turn them in that time, then they'd help us get Staice some medicine." _Poseidon rubbed his neck nervously and Athena coughed "**Sorry about that**" **

** "_It's alright. That running made me heal a bit more. Adrenilene, and a bit of fear helps us Shifters heal faster. I almost don't feel my wound, but I know it's still there." _"**We're you all out there?**" "_Only the back. Alpha and I stayed in the woods. Taking care of a pack of mostly teenagers is tough" _That made Percy chuckle. **

** It also made Poseidon and Athena chuckle. "**Come here, Staice. I think I owe you for making you strain your wound.**" Curiously, Staice came forwards. Both Poseidon took some water from the air, put something inside of it, and handed it to Athena. Athena placed it on her wound, and it slowly closed. "_Thank you._" She exclaimed. She shook off the water a bit and yipped happily, making all of us laugh.**

"_I'll tell you this" _Percy said _"Though we didn't turn them in, they weren't running down that way. They are good at hiding their scent." _Both gods nodded, we all covered our eyes though we did not need too, and they flashed away.

"_Too close"_ Percy said. Her nuzzled my head and growled at me. _"What was that Annabeth?" _I shrugged and plopped on the ground _"I don't know. Insinct took over I guess. I am a wolf after all. We're loyal!" _That made them all nod.

** Stacie came by and turned back into a Human. "**Annabeth, will you come walk with me. Human form please**" **I turned back and we walked far enough away from everyone so they couldn't hear us.

Staice turned to me "Annabeth, there's something else, isn't there. And don't try to hide it from me. I've been alive a lot longer than you, chick."

I bit my lip. Crossing my arms over my stomach, I gave her a pleading look. "Stacie... i think I might be... Pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gotta have those Wolf Pups! And just think; over protective Daddy Percy and Pissed off Mamma Annabeth! Woot woot!<em>**


End file.
